A Lost Bet
by MadCatta
Summary: Eight years later and George Weasley is a father. He unfortunately still remembers the bet he once lost, and Angelina, the mother, isn't too pleased.


**Well, apparently I'm awfully inspired today. This is a hello piece to Fred Weasley the Second. Please read and enjoy, and review if you fancy it. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was really the final goodbye he needed to say to Fred.<p>

It had been eight years since Fred had died. George hadn't got over it, he never would get over it, but there was one thing that would now allow him to move on.

He took Angelina's hand. His wife was red in the face, her hair was sweaty, her face was damp from tears and sweat, but she looked so happy.

It wasn't perfect, their relationship. Some would probably call it unhealthy – hell, even George thought it was a bit weird. But they were happy together. Maybe not as happy as Fred and Angelina would have been. But Ange had needed someone, and so had George, and they'd sort of, fallen together.

George proposed before she fell pregnant (although, secretly, it wasn't really because he wanted to, more that he knew she wanted children and a child born to wedlock wasn't the best start in the Wizarding world), they had a simple marriage (would have been better if it were Fred getting married. Or George getting married with Fred by his side) and Angelina had just given birth to a fairly dark skinned yet ginger baby boy. With bright blue eyes.

He was beautiful. George's eyes met Angelina's, and both had tears in their eyes.

"Do you want to call him Fred?" Ange said.

George nodded his consent.

Angelina smiled. She did look radiant, even with the sweat, the thirty-two hour labour (Fred II was already like Fred; both lazy buggers), and together they smiled down at Fred II.

Something was nagging at George's thoughts, though. A moment, a long time ago, but not forgotten.

A bet.

A _lost_ bet.

Something about Percy never getting kissed until he was twenty. Well. George had bet twenty one. Fred had bet nineteen. Both were shocked to hear it happen at seventeen.

George frowned. How would Ange take this?

The Healer, on Angelina's request, had allowed a large group of Weasleys, Potters, Johnsons, and a few others to come into the room. Alicia Wood, née Spinnet, came over to admire the new Weasley. She was still Angelina's best friend, and George jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder – Lee Jordan, who would be Freddie's godfather. Well, he and Angelina hadn't talked about it, he just presumed Ange would pick the godmother (Alicia) and he'd get to choose the godfather.

"This is him. Fred Weasley. My baby Freddie," Angelina grinned as he started to cry. On a whim, George put a little finger in Freddie's face. Freddie grabbed hold of the little finger and squeezed. But kept on crying.

"Bit of a whiner, isn't he?" Lee muttered. The rest of the group seemed too enamoured by baby Freddie to speak (George noticed Molly and Angelina's mother nearly crying together, much as they had on the wedding day).

"Yeah, Lee, you can't insult my son on his birthday," George replied, still staring at baby Freddie (a thought crossed his mind, what about when he was grown? He'd be simply Freddie one day – somehow he couldn't bring himself to refer to Freddie as Fred.)

"What's his middle name going to be?" Alicia asked Angelina.

"We've not really talked about it. If there's anyone else we should name him after-"

"Oh, yeah, Ange..." George began, slightly hesitantly. Angelina's expression hardened.

"What?" she said.

"Er, I kind of lost a bet quite a few years back..."

Angelina didn't look impressed. She knew George too well – and she definitely knew the bets he made too well.

"George."

"Well, Fred and I, we had a bet, back in... well, a while back. I lost it in fourth year." The rest of the room looked a bit amused as George tried to break something to his wife very gently.

"And?"

"The bet meant I had to give my first born a particular middle name."

"Oh, sweet Merlin... what name?"

"...Mabel."

* * *

><p>That helped George say goodbye to Fred. At the Christening, when his name was announced "Fred Mabel Weasley", one thought went through the heads of everyone present.<p>

Poor kid.

Other than Angelina. She thought, _Those bloody twins._


End file.
